Family Hopes
by rockhotch31
Summary: A chat with Dr. Caitlyn Barkley Hotchner spurs Dr. Spencer Reid to do some soul searching and maybe some healing. This is another piece in my "Family" series, featuring my OFC Cait, yet it's more about Reid. And while there are hints to my two recent "Family" stories (Traditions and Christmas Card), I guarantee it can be a stand alone piece. The team will be there as well.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Happy New Year!**

**I'm not in the habit of taking requests when writing my fics. However, if someone suggests something that pops an idea in my head that I think could work, I'll run with it.**

**AvngAngl didn't make a request; she issued me a challenge. My wonderful friend, who is also more than a little conniving, knew she would be pushing my buttons as a writer. Because the challenge involved the BAU character I'm least comfortable writing.**

**Yet the writing muses gifted me with an idea and I knew I could make it work. Take my least comfortable character and pair it with the one I'm the absolute most comfortable with. I like to think of it as wearing a new pair of shoes with my most comfortable, warm, snuggly socks. Challenge accepted my friend.**

**Again, as usual, this fic is completely written. You will receive a chapter a day, the New Year gremlins of this site be d*mned.**

**All CM characters are the rights of Mark Gordon Productions, CBS and ABC Studios. Y'all know the drill by now about my OC's.**

***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

Spencer Reid pulled his rental car he had picked up at McCarron into the parking lot at Bennington Sanitarium. His was making a pilgrimage over the holiday break to see his mother. He smiled as he pushed the button to put up the driver's side window. The previous driver had selected a station on the radio that didn't bother him, and deep in his thoughts, he didn't mind the music. Yet in the background, he had heard the DJ announce the current temp at 74°.

_I lived here for how many years and now 74 feels balmy? The DC weather must be thinning my blood_, he thought. He quickly ran that thought through his "big, ol' brain" as Garcia once said and wondered if that actually happened. _Thinning my blood; not necessarily_ he deduced. But _physiologically, it can just be getting acclimated to the weather_.

He got out of the car, clicked the lock shut on the keypad he held in his hand and looked around the area. Normally, the sight of the well maintained building, with its beautiful grounds for their patients made his stomach do back flips. _But not this time_, Spencer smiled.

He remembered the reason why and let his _big ol' brain_ he smiled to himself, drift back to a recent Thanksgiving night.

-00CM00-

After Maggie Barkley had sung the theme of _Sound of Music_ for him, he wandered off in the Hotchner family home to collect his thoughts. He found himself in Cait and Hotch's study. He enjoyed the quiet time until he heard an obviously different person playing the piano than Cait. The rest of the group had gathered around for a sing along.

He looked up to see Cait walking into the study and shutting the door. "Everything OK Spencer," she quietly asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he smiled, which quickly faded. "Who knows you're here?"

Cait softly shook her head with a smile. "Spencer, they're all profilers." Reid's head snapped up. "And all of them understand Spencer." He eyed her. "Spencer you know, just like the rest do now that I've talked with Emily after everything with Doyle." Reid nodded his head, with a slight smile. "JJ and I are close as well."

_Very good Doctor Barkley_ Reid thought; _you haven't breached confidentiality_. "And if you haven't noticed," Cait softly smiled, "I sleep with my husband; and I'm his wife. I support him." That got her another look from the young genius. Cait smiled. "Aaron knows I talk to them; and we have the don't ask because I won't tell policy in this home," she winked at him. "And Spencer, they're not the only ones who call me to talk."

She let that thought settle in. "So they'll think this is OK?"

Cait softly smiled again. "If I were to take a poll of the team, I believe that it would come back 100 percent to the question 'it's about time'." Cait looked him in the eye. "Talk to me Spencer."

He looked at his feet and then summoned the courage to look at her. "It's been a rough year for me." Cait, who had attended Maeve's funeral with Aaron and the team nodded. "And as much I love this time here, where I feel like I'm at home, there's a part of me that's missing my mom right now. And yet, in five weeks, I'll be seeing her and I don't know if I really want to."

"Why not?"

Reid eyed her back. "You are direct Doctor Barkley; I'll give you that."

"I don't like to waste my time," she softly smiled. Reid walked around the study a bit and Cait went to the front of her desk and leaned against it, giving him time to collect his thoughts. _I'm not going to pull this out of him_ Cait strategized in her head. _He talks to me_.

"It starts with Maeve." Cait looked at him, knowing what was coming next. "I never told mom about that." He looked at Cait and could see she already knew. "I'm sure she read between the lines of my daily letters that something had happened. But she's making such great progress; I was afraid if I told her I was hurting; hurting so deeply and why, she might digress."

"You know your mom cares about you," Cait said. Reid nodded. "Spencer, no matter your mother's issues, it's a natural instinct to help your child when they are hurting. Your mother is no different; her psychosis and the medication be damned."

Reid smiled and leaned up against the desk next to Cait. "A mother knows," he smiled, repeating what his mother had told him a few years back. Cait rubbed the top of his thigh.

"If I go out there, it won't take her long to figure the whole thing out," he said and then paused. "With or without her meds."

"And what's wrong with that?" Reid looked at Cait.

She put her arm around his waist. "You see that as a negative; I see that as a positive. With the progress she's making, letting her in, I agree could bring up some things. And in the short term, possibly send her off on one of her conspiracy theories or spells. Yet ultimately it might make her stronger." Reid looked at her. "By letting your mom help you." Reid more closely eyed her. "Spencer, you took a helluva blow; you mourned in your own way and then slowly made your way back to the team." She bumped her shoulder against his. "Do I have to tell you you're not the Lone Ranger in that department?" Reid smiled, shaking his head.

"And a mother, your mother will read that as well." Reid looked at her again. Cait smiled. "Since you told us about your trip to the Grand Canyon, I made contact with Dr. Norman." Reid looked at her. "It took me a bit of convincing him my heart was in the right place," she smiled. "But he now keeps me in the loop so when you came to me, I'd be ready. With your mother's permission, I might add."

"Really? Mom knows?"

Cait nodded. "That was Dr. Norman's terms; I had to send her a letter explaining why and she agreed." Reid looked at Cait with a puzzled look. "I got a letter back from her; I won't break that confidentiality as well," Cait winked at him. "I write her every now," she smiled.

Reid softly settled into her shoulder; but not much Cait noted. Yet Cait took his relaxed state to lightly pounce. "But it goes a lot deeper than Maeve doesn't it Spencer?" He tensed again and moved away a bit.

"What do you mean?"

Cait burrowed her eyes into him. "Tobias Hankel; and what you admitted to his father." Reid looked at her, knowing that she was soon going to burrow into the deepest, dark depths of his soul. Before he could move more, Cait pulled him closer. Reid marveled at the strength in her arm as he tried to get away.

"Spencer, I'm going to be flat out honest with you. Like I said, I don't like to waste my time, especially when I have guests in my home. And I told you up front; my husband and I talk. As in he talks, I listen. I'll say again; what all of you talk to me about is off limits and Aaron knows that. Yet, he provides me the background to help all of you." She let that sink in.

"You admitted to Charles Hankel that your failure, your 'sin' was committing your mother. Spencer you did the right thing back then. You had to do that all on your own and as hard as it was, you knew in your heart it was the right decision for her."

Reid nodded his head. "I know," he whispered.

Cait smiled. "That's called love Spencer; even if it was a tough choice. You loved your mother enough that you got her the help she needed." Reid settled a bit.

"However, that incident raised up an old ghost in your past and you started using dilaudid to cover your perceived guilt over that." Cait immediately knew that she had hit his soft spot and wrapped him closer to her in her muscular arm. "And you got past that as well." She let the tension in the room settle for a few seconds. She bumped his shoulder again with hers. "You got your own help to deal with your addiction and I'm proud of you. So is Aaron. Here's the toughest part for you Spencer that isn't part of any program; you've got to learn to trust again."

"I trust Cait….."

"Yeah, the team, in the field, your skills, your brain; Aaron tells me you're blossoming into a helluva field agent as well as the team's resident genius," she smiled.

Reid smiled back at her, yet suspiciously. "It's time for you to trust yourself as a human being that cares. Even with as smart as you are Spencer, you are not Superman; just like the rest of us. And we all can be injured in one form or another and we all can hurt in the same ways. By letting your mom in, you can give her a chance to be your mom again." Cait nudged his shoulder. "And maybe your dad as well."

"My dad?"

Cait smiled. "Dr. Norman has told me he visits her three times a week. When she's doing really well on her meds, he takes her out to dinner every once in a while." Reid looked at her. "And she enjoys it," Cait brightly smiled.

"I didn't know that," he confused.

Cait rubbed his shoulder. "Your parents are there Spencer; and they are your parents," she smiled. "You had a helluva burden put on you when your dad left. Yet your trip to the Grand Canyon makes me feel, and Dr. Norman agrees that it may be in the past." Cait rubbed his shoulder. "You've got a chance to have a family of your own Spencer; your family." Cait smiled. "And I don't know about you; but if I had that chance, given everything that has happened, I'd take that opportunity and run like hell with it. Does it mean the journey is going to be easy? Probably not; and it doesn't guarantee a happy ending. But I think that's a chance you have to take." Reid looked at her. "Either way; in the end; you'll have some final closure." Cait pulled him a little tighter for a second and then leaned off the desk to head towards the closed door of the study.

She looked at him. "I gave you a lot to think about," she smiled. "Take all the time you need."

As Cait was reaching for the door handle, Reid stopped her. "Cait," he smiled. "Thank you."

"You want to thank me?" Reid nodded with a smile. "Then don't give JJ or anyone else for that matter on the team the lame ass guilt trip, blaming them about you using dilaudid again."

"Butt kicking accepted." He shook his head then smiled. "You don't want to know the one I got at my next meeting when I told them that. I was hurting and lashed out and said the wrong thing. If I start taking dilaudid again, I can blame a million people which is an excuse; it's really on me and me alone."

Cait softly pointed at Reid who was closing the gap to her. Cait pulled the lanky, lithe young genius into her arms. When Cait released him, she rubbed his chest over his heart.

"Spencer, here's the bottom line." He softly looked into her eyes. "You let that big ol' brain of yours rule you. Maybe," she said rubbing his chest a bit more, "you should let your heart do the talking." Cait paused for a few seconds. "Like Maeve taught you to believe." She kissed his cheek and headed out the door.

-00CM00-

Spencer Reid came back to real time, crossed the street from the parking lot to the front steps and bounded up them.

###

**A/N: McCarron is the name of the international airport in Las Vegas. The temperatures, as always, are the Fahrenheit scale. 74F is 23C.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Dr. Norman is from the CM episode "The Instincts" (S4).**

Chapter 2

Dr. Reid pulled the front door open and walked in. He looked at a different receptionist at the desk along with the not usual security guard as well. "Good morning," he smiled. "Joey and Mike enjoying the holidays with their families," he questioned as he approached the log in book. It was the day after Christmas.

The receptionist smiled. "Yes, they are." Reid identified himself and who he was visiting, using his FBI credentials and signed the log in book. The two behind the bullet-proof glass smiled and he went up the steps after the security doors opened.

When he got to the landing on the second floor, he made a right turn to enter the dayroom and saw Dr. Norman exiting his small office he had within the area.

"Dr. Reid," he smiled. "Diana didn't tell me you were coming." Dr. Norman knew better to try and shake his hand.

Reid smiled back. "I've had this trip planned for weeks, but I wanted to surprise mom." Dr. Norman smiled his acceptance. "How is she doing?"

Dr. Norman nodded his head to his dayroom office and Reid followed him in. Reid noticed he didn't shut the door. "She's doing wonderfully Dr. Reid. The new meds are working well. She still can have an episode every now and then. Yet, when they happen, which is rarely, one of the senior nurses or I can talk her through it. She doesn't need a sedative," he smiled. "I see that as progress."

"Dr. Barkley set me all her clinical data on the drug." Dr. Norman looked him in the eye at the mention of the name. "She's a very close friend Dr. Norman and a woman I trust immensely." Dr. Norman nodded his head with a smile. "I'm a little concerned about the after affects though, reading through the literature."

"Which the drug has Dr. Reid. Yet, with your mother, the only thing we've had to adjust is her HBP meds, which could also be her age; but just slightly. Otherwise, she's doing extremely well with the new regime."

"How often do you administer the dose?" Dr. Norman eyed him for a couple of seconds, which Reid picked up on. "I have some things to talk to mom about and I don't want to do that when her medication is wearing off." He bent his head a bit and then looked at Dr. Norman. "I don't want to set her off."

Dr. Norman smiled. "I understand Dr. Reid. She takes her meds three times a day. As you know, she's our late sleeper."

Reid nodded. "She's always been a night owl," he smiled.

Norman smiled back. "She receives her first dose when she wakes at eight, between three and four in the afternoon, and at ten in the evening. The evening dosage is slightly smaller so we can give her a sleeping pill at eleven." Reid looked at his watch and Norman eyed him some more. "Dr. Reid, do I need to know something more?"

"No Doctor," he shook his head. "A lot has happened to me this year and I know she'll see through me like a window. I want to talk to her about it, but I don't want to upset her."

Dr. Norman smiled. "You just want to talk to mom."

Reid eyed him hard. "Did Dr. Barkley tell you I was coming?"

"Not at all Dr. Reid; the only contact I've had with Dr. Barkley is when she wanted to learn about your mother's condition and if she could contact her. You signed the document that I could release that information to someone after I vetted them. I trusted her. Is there a problem with that?"

Reid smiled brightly. "Not at all Dr. Norman; I trust Cait with my life," he said looking at the doctor. "And my mother's; she a very special friend that happens to be married to my boss. I'm sure she told you her credentials." Norman nodded, with a smile. "She just cares; a lot," Reid said bowing his head a bit, then looking Norman in the eye. "Dr. Barkley told me that dad takes her out to dinner every once in a while."

While he noted that the son received that information from Caitlyn Barkley, Dr. Norman smiled. "Your dad takes her to a very quiet place and she does enjoy getting out. And it's very good for her." Reid nodded his head with a smile. "How long are you here for Dr. Reid?"

"Until the 30th; one of the members of our team is having a big New Year's Eve party. It's a sorta 'you don't want to miss' get together," he smiled.

Dr. Norman smiled back. "With what you and that team do, I understand completely. You need time to decompress as well."

Reid smiled broadly. "And Rossi has the space if we, well, ummmmmmm, over celebrate at bit," he added with a hint of embarrassment.

"Don't Dr. Reid," Norman interrupted. "You all deserve to, as my generation once said, let your hair down." He pointed to his balding head. "I'm past that prime," he genuinely smiled.

Reid gently laughed. "We have a good time and its special to all of us."

"I'm sure," Dr. Norman smiled, rubbing his arm. He started out the door.

"Dr. Norman?" He stopped. "Can I stay with mom tonight?"

Norman smiled. "Do you have hotel reservations for the rest of your days here?" Reid nodded. "Cancel them," he said with a smile.

Reid followed him out to the dayroom and Norman pointed to his mother. "I'll check in with two a bit later," he smiled.

"Thank you Doctor," Reid smiled. He walked up to his mother and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, rubbing it a bit.

Diana Reid turned away from her ever present journal and smiled. "Spencer; what are you doing here?"

###

**A/N: Thank you for the opening reviews and alerts. I really appreciate it.**

**HBP is high blood pressure. To "vet" a person is to completely as possible, check that person's background.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you again for all of the reviews and the continuing alerts. I'm blushing badly.**

**To my regular followers, I apologize. This is a short chapter FF. There's no 2 for 1 Monday special on this one. *runs***

Chapter 3

Reid wrapped his hand around his mother's. They were never the hug you, love you family like the Hotchner's. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Happy Holidays," he smiled.

Diana eyed him up and down. "You've put on some weight; but you're still too thin," she said, and then smiled. "But you look better." She rubbed his upper arm. "My son has some muscle here," she asked.

"I work out with some friends and I'm trying to eat better," he admitted.

"Good for you Spencer," his mother commended.

"How are you?"

"Spencer, you cannot tell me you haven't talked to Dr. Norman; I know better."

"A mother knows," he smiled. "I remember; and yes, Dr. Norman and I talked. Yet, I just want to hear it from you."

"The new medication they are giving me is good; I almost feel like a real human being again. Not some medicated zombie that the government can manipulate."

Reid let the comment slide, and rubbed her hand. "Mom, do you remember JJ, Morgan and Garcia?"

Diana nodded. "I helped you with the case with Randall Gardner. They are your friends."

"And I wrote you about JJ's wedding," he smiled.

"It sounded beautiful Spencer. Are they happy?"

"Yes mom; they are," he smiled. He reached for his wallet. "Mom, do you remember that I'm their son's godfather?"

Diana smiled. "Henry, right?"

Reid nodded and pulled out a picture from his wallet. "That's Henry mom," he smiled with pride. "That's his pre-school picture." Diana reached for the picture he pulled out. Reid handed it to her and smiled. Diana studied the picture.

"Oh such a handsome boy Spencer; not as much as you of course at that age," she smiled. "But Spencer, they take pictures of kids in pre-school these days? Damn government," she growled.

"Only the ones in four year old kindergarten mom," he explained. "It gives them a head start for entering elementary school next fall."

"They have to do that Spencer?"

"Yes mom. Cait, Hotch's wife said when Jack was in first grade, she couldn't believe the difference in the amount of homework Jack had to do, compared to her boys who are in their late teens." Reid, knowing that four o'clock was fast approaching, wanted to keep his mother busy so she wouldn't try to read him. And she had not picked on the reference to Cait, which made him relax.

He pulled another picture out of his wallet and smiled. "Last year's Halloween, in 2012, Henry didn't want to go out trick or treating. He had overheard JJ and Will talking about JJ's job. But JJ convinced him to be a profiler and figure out who the monsters were and who weren't. Henry said he wanted to do that like his favorite profiler." He showed Diana the picture of Henry dressed like him and beamed with pride, which his mother noticed.

Diana looked at the picture. "He picked a good role model," she said, making a clicking noise with her teeth and tongue, giving him a wink; something Spencer remembered her always doing and smiled.

Reid rubbed her shoulder a little more and pulled out one more picture. "And this is Henry this fall in kindergarten," he smiled.

Diana looked at the picture and immediately shook her head. "Mom," Spencer questioned, tensing.

"Did the government make JJ cut his hair? I like long hair." She looked at him. "That's what attracted me to your dad on the Berkley campus. He had a great head of long hair. I secretly wanted to be a hippie but my mother wouldn't let me."

Reid smiled, rubbing her shoulder. "Henry wanted his hair cut."

"Why?"

Reid smiled larger at his mother. "He told JJ he wanted to see the letters and numbers on the board in class without brushing his hair out of his eyes."

"Smart boy," Diana said, "and sound reasoning." Reid beamed at her and marveled at how well the time they were sharing was going.

Just then, Tisha walked up to the two of them, carrying Diana's afternoon medication in a cup. "Hello Dr. Reid," she smiled.

"Hello Tisha," he smiled back. "How was your Christmas?"

She beamed. "We had a great family time Dr. Reid; Monte and I spoiled the girls rotten as usual with their presents."

"Christmas is all about with children," Diana said. "I know I did back in the day." She smiled at her son.

While Reid could only pleasantly remember two Christmas' with his parents, he had admit to himself they had given him everything he wanted and far above his age level. "Yes Tisha, it was great," he smiled. Diana readily took the offered medication and washed it down with the glass of water that Tisha handed her.

"Good to see you again Dr. Reid," she smiled as she moved off to her next patient. Mother and son spent some more time talking, with Diana questioning him at length about Alex Blake.

"How's your friend Emily doing," Diana inquired. "Remember, you told me about what happened to her."

"She's Emily again," he said. Diana eyed him. "Yes mom, it took her a while to re-adjust back to her old life." He smiled. "She had a bit of help that didn't come from the Bureau."

"Of course; the government and those fascists weren't going to help her."

Reid rubbed her arm. "She sought out someone close to her; to all of us actually and like I said, she's Emily again." Reid shook his head with a smile. "Trying to pawn off some of her consults on me when she thinks I'm not looking."

"And you're too good for that," Diana smiled with pride and a wink.

Reid shrugged. "She's sneaky; she can still slip me one every now and then."

"Of course; she's a government agent."

"So am I mom."

"But you're doing some good out there in the world Spencer; you're helping people."

Reid smiled. "So is the rest of team mom; that's what we do."

Diana looked out the dayroom windows for a few minutes. Spencer let her have her quiet time. She turned to him. "Spencer, part of the new meds I'm getting is letting me remember. And right now I'm craving something for dinner."

"Mom," Reid questioned.

"You and I used to go out to dinner together," she smiled. Reid remembered it happening once after his dad had left. "Do you remember my favorite meal?" They had walked a couple blocks to the nearest McDonald's. "A cheeseburger, French fries and a…."

"Chocolate shake," he said with her, remembering that one time.

"Can you do that for me Spencer?"

Reid rubbed her arm. "Let me OK it with Tisha first; however, yes I can," he smiled. Diana nodded and went back to her journal as if giving him permission to talk to Tisha. Reid went to the desk, talked with the head nurse and returned.

He rubbed his mother's arm to get her attention. "And..," Diana asked.

"Tisha said you can have that; but you have to understand…"

Diana cut him off. "I eat in my room so I don't upset the others," she smiled. "That works perfectly for me. I have to grade a student's essay on her analysis of Macbeth's soliloquy."

Reid smiled and stuck out his right elbow like a gentleman would to a lady after asking her to dance. "May I escort you to your room ma'am," he smiled.

Diana put her pen in her journal, shut it and rose from her chair. She put her left arm daintily on her son's forearm around his elbow. "I would be honored sir," she smiled. Mother and son walked arm in arm down the hallway to Diana's room.

After Reid got his mother tucked into her room, he came back down the hall and stopped at the nurse's desk. Tisha wasn't around but one of the young LPN's looked at him. "Can I help you Dr. Reid?"

"I need directions to the nearest McDonald's."

Heather, he saw by her name tag smiled and gave him the directions he needed.

Twenty minutes later, quickly getting through the security installed in the lobby for the safety of the patients, Reid leaped up the steps three at a time with his long legs and walked down the hall to his mother's room.

They shared their feast together, smiling and laughing at Diana's perceived old memories.

As they finished, with Spencer gathering together the remnants of their meal into the bag with the golden arches on the side, Diana quietly looked at him. "It was good to see you eat like that," she smiled, as he put the bag into her garbage can in the bathroom.

"You too," he smiled, sitting back down next to her on the couch. They had sat there together, enjoying their meal.

Diana eyed him. "What's wrong Spencer?"

"Nothing mom," he looked back. "I just need to explain something to you."

"Explain something to me?"

"Yes mom." Reid had noticed the Hotchner family Christmas card stuck in the side crease of her mirror attached to her dresser in the room. It was obvious to him that it was special to her. He shrugged. "More to the point; put some things together for you."

He went to the mirror and pulled the card out. Holding it in his hand, he sat down again next her. "This is special to you mom, isn't it?"

Diana smiled with a nod. "I don't understand why I get it from your boss' family but yes, it is."

Spencer, having received one of his own, like the rest of team, turned to the page with the picture of Cait and Hotch. "Mom, do you remember getting a letter from a Dr. Barkley, asking your permission for Dr. Norman to release to her some of your medical records?"

"Yes I do Spencer. Dr. Barkley said she worked with you closely, explained her medical and professional credentials to me and told me she wanted to keep you informed about my treatment. I agreed to that Spencer, so why are you asking?"

Reid smiled at his mother. "Mom, Dr. Barkley," he said, pointing to the picture, "is Cait." He turned the card to the back. "The Cait that writes to you every now and then."

###


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts. They are greatly appreciated as well as everyone else reading this story.**

**Part of this chapter touches on "Memoriam", the episode after "The Instincts" in Season 4 of CM.**

***sets out tissue box***

Chapter 4

Rather than get into a deep discussion with his mother's bedtime approaching, Reid spent the rest of the evening telling Diana more about the Hotchner family, the rest of the team and the times they spent together. Diana smiled at his stories. "I never thought it was important that you learned how to swim," Diana said. "But I'm glad you did."

"Emily and I do a lot of swimming together at the fitness center at Quantico," he smiled. "Part of my exercise program."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Tisha stuck her head in. "We're serving a late night snack in the dayroom if the two of you are interested," she smiled.

Diana stood up. "They serve fruit Spencer and I like a fruit cup before I go to bed." Reid smiled and followed her into the dayroom. Diana enjoyed her snack while they made small talk. When she finished, Diana yawned a bit.

Spencer rubbed her arm. "You go and get ready for bed. I'm gonna stay with you tonight, so I'll join you in a bit." Diana nodded her acceptance and left the room. Reid went outside to enjoy the desert night air and cleared his head. By the time he returned, Diana was already in bed, accepting her sleeping pill from the night nurse. Reid noticed a pillow and blanket on the couch. He took one of the books off of Diana's nightstand, sat on the side of her bed and read his mother to sleep.

-00CM00-

Reid woke to his mother silently shutting her door behind her as she left. He rolled over, rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch. He shook his head at the time. It was a little after eight. He went into the bathroom and noticed a towel and wash cloth laid out for him.

He joined his mother in the dayroom a half hour later showered and shaved as she was enjoying the last of her bagel and cream cheese, while writing in her journal. She looked up and smiled at him as he approached her table. "You look rested," she said with approval.

"I feel rested; I haven't slept that well and that long for quite a while," he smiled. Diana went back to her journal. Knowing that she had recently received her medication for the morning, he gave his mother her space and went downstairs to the area where meals were served for some of the patients that were in the facility on a temporary basis. He spotted a big urn of coffee and made his way to that first. After dosing the brown elixir with his usual amount of sugar and downing a couple quick sips, he made his way to the serving line and grabbed a tray.

A bit later, he walked into the dayroom on the second floor and found his mother settled in an overstuffed chair, looking out the window, her ever present journal opened in her lap. Reid pulled up a near-by chair and sat down next to her. Diana looked at the coffee cup in his hand. "You drink too much of that," she gently scolded. _Good thing she doesn't know about the amount of sugar I put in_ he smiled to himself. "Spencer?"

The genius mind kicked in quickly. "I was thinking about what you would say to Blake. The amount of coffee she drinks makes my amount minuscule," he smiled.

Diana just shook her head. "Damn stuff is part of the government's conspiracy to rot your body." Spencer smiled at her and they made small talk a bit about how they both had slept.

"I checked on you in the middle of the night," she smiled. "You were sleeping like a lamb."

"It felt good," Spencer smiled. "Maybe knowing my mom was in the room helped with that."

Diana did her clicking noise. "Moms have that power," she smiled.

Reid took her hand. "Mom," he sadly smiled. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it Spencer?"

He looked it her eyes. "Maeve; Dr. Maeve Donovan."

Diana looked into the eyes of her only child; her son and immediately recognized the hurt and grief she saw in those eyes that she loved; the eyes that went directly to his soul. She squeezed his hand.

Spencer Reid for the next hour and half, in the solitary corner of the dayroom that he and his mother shared, poured out every detail of his hurt and loss.

Dr. Norman, checking the dayroom, noticed what was happening. He kept his distance and yet hovered to make sure they were not disturbed while keeping an eye on Diana.

When Spencer finally finished, he put his head down on the arm of his mother's chair, softly crying. Diana, holding his right hand with her left, took her right hand and gently rubbed her son's head. _It's the only way she knows how to console her child_ Dr. Norman noted. Yet, he nodded his approval at her gesture. _If she can do that for her son when he is so obviously hurting and she isn't having one of breaks, she's making some progress_ he noted.

Mother and son stayed like that for minutes, long after Spencer's eyes could give no more tears. Dr. Norman heard footsteps behind him and a voice asked, "What's going on with Diana."

William Reid had entered the room, his view partially blocked by Dr. Norman. He could only see Diana shaking her head. Dr. Norman turned to the voice and just nodded his head to the scene. It was then that he saw Spencer. He took a step to join them. Dr. Norman gently grabbed his arm. "Bill, not so fast; let them have their time."

When Spencer finally lifted his head off the chair's armrest, Diana gently rubbed her right finger across his cheek. "I knew something was going on with you. Your letters for so long sounded like you were distance; like you were just writing me to, well, write me your daily letters."

"I was mom," he confessed.

"What changed?"

"Cait; and a talk we had at Thanksgiving," he smiled. Diana looked at him with surprise. She remembered their conversation last night that linked Dr. Barkley to the wonderful woman who would write her a letter every now and then, telling her about her son. And she remembered Spencer's long, glowing letter about his recent Thanksgiving dinner. He had connected the dots in her mind to where the dinner actually happened. "Remember what Cait wrote mom? On the back of your Christmas card? The 'mom secret pact'?" Diana smiled, putting it all together. Reid looked into her eyes. "She told me I needed my mom; to finally move on from losing Maeve."

It was Diana's turn for tears in her eyes. "Mom, please," he said rubbing her shoulder with his reassuring smile. "I got my mom that I needed." Diana looked him in the eye. "And while there's a part of me that will always love and miss Maeve, I finally feel like I'm really ready to heal." He smiled at her. "Thanks to the mom secret pact," he softly said.

Diana looked at him with a soft smile and did her click. "Moms know."

"Yes, they do," Spencer smiled, giving her cheek a soft kiss.

Dr. Norman rubbed Bill's shoulder and nodded him in. Bill shook his head. "I'll give them a few more minutes," he smiled. They both stood and watched mother and son, with no more words, enjoying their time together, holding hands.

William Spencer looked at Dr. Norman with a smile and gently made his way to the two of them. Out of the corner of his eye, Reid saw someone approaching. His first instinct was that it would be Dr. Norman. Taking a closer look, he recognized his dad. Yet, with what Cait had told him, the sensory tissues in his brain did not register resentment. "Dad," he looked at him, "what are you doing here?"

"Hello Spencer," he smiled. "I'm off until the second of January. I thought I'd drop in and see your mom."

Diana smiled brightly at his presence and he rubbed her shoulder. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding."

"Not at all Bill; Spencer and I have just been talking a bit. It's good to have him here," she smiled.

"I agree," he smiled back. "How are you Spencer?"

His son smiled. "A lot better; and you dad?" Bill's heart soared at the tone of his son's voice.

"I'm doing well Spencer; you look great." Spencer smiled.

"The government fascists are making him work out," Diana intoned.

Father and son shared a soft look and shook the comment off. "Are you off from your job Spencer?"

"Yes dad; the Bureau has a policy with vacation time; use them or lose them."

William Reid smiled. "It's the same with my job," he winked.

They spent an hour together. _This is best time I can ever remember with the two of them_ Spencer noted in his brain as they talked and laughed at bit. Father and son played along with Diana's skewed memories of being together as a family.

Diana yawned. "Time for your afternoon nap Diana," Bill asked.

"Yes it is; I don't have to lecture until three." She looked at him with a wink. "You know I always snuck one in after lunch."

"I remember," he smiled. "Let's get you to your room." The Reid family made their way to Diana's room and got her tucked into her bed.

They left the room together and Bill looked at his son. "I'd love to spend some time with you Spencer."

He smiled. "I'd like that too dad. How's the weather outside?"

"It's gorgeous."

"Care to take a walk." Bill smiled and they headed down the steps.

When they exited the doors, Spencer took a deep breath of the afternoon desert air and looked towards the sun, slowly letting the breath out. He stretched largely and then let his body relax. He looked at his dad.

Bill looked back at him. "Here or someplace else?"

"Dad, if you don't mind….."

"Anywhere but here," he smiled. They moved to the parking lot and jostled a bit about who would drive. Spencer looked at his dad's hybrid vehicle.

"With all due respect dad, the mileage on my rental is part of the package and if you haven't noticed, my legs are just a bit longer than yours."

William Reid smiled at his son that had at least four inches on him in height. They got in Spencer's rental. Bill directed him to the park where he and Riley once played Little League baseball together. He looked at his son. "Too many memories Spencer?"

"No dad; it fits," he smiled. "This is what sorta brought us back together in a way."

"Spencer, you do realize my reluctance to help you back then was because I wanted to protect your mother."

Reid looked at him with a smile. "I know dad." They exited Spencer's vehicle. "Dad, what happened to Lou Jenkins?" Bill looked at him. "Sorry dad; I know he was your friend, but that was one case I didn't want to follow up on."

Bill smiled. "I took his case; worked it pro bono," he sadly smiled. "I owed him that." Spencer nodded his head. "Given the circumstances, the length of time and your mother's condition, we accepted a plea bargain from the DA and the judge agreed. He got sentenced to seven to ten years at a minimum security facility with a chance at parole after three years. He's been back home for over a year; rebuilding his life and not missing a session with his parole officer. He should be clear in another year."

"Good for him," Spencer smiled as they started to walk.

They were quiet for a few minutes and then Bill looked at his son. "Care to tell me what you and your mother were talking about?"

Spencer slowly shook his head. "Not right now dad, if you don't mind. I got hurt and lost someone that I loved; deeply. I'd rather not go through that again this close to reliving that memory."

"I understand Spencer." They walked a bit more.

"Dad," Spencer said, stopping him. "There is something else I need to talk about though." Bill looked at him. "And it's not pleasant memory as well and one I know mom can't handle. Bill looked at him. "It would probably spin her over the edge and I don't want to do that. She's doing so well." Bill nodded his acceptance. "However, I think you need to know." He looked at his dad. "It's made me into the person I am now; one I like to think is better."

Bill smiled. "Tell me son."

Spencer outlined it all to his father. His two days in hell at the hands of Tobias Hankel and his split personalities; his drug addiction; how the case in Texas with Owen Savage nearly put him over the brink again. And then he told his dad about Aaron Hotchner's quiet advice when he should have been fired for risking the lives of his teammates.

Bill shook his head. "All I can ask now son is how are you doing?"

Spencer quietly pulled out a coin from his pocket and showed his dad, smiling with pride. "My five year coin dad," he said, handing it to him.

Bill looked it over and handed it back to him. "I'm proud of you son," he genuinely said.

Spencer smiled. "I'm proud of me." They walked a bit more. "But my coin isn't the only one that has saved a life." He proceeded to tell his dad everything that had happened with the team in his tenure, including Rossi saving the lives of the team with Erin Strauss' sobriety coin and sending John Curtis to the fiery hell that he deserved.

"Wow Spencer," is all he could get out. "I knew your job with Bureau was important. I didn't know how much."

Spencer shook him off as they headed back to his car. "It's not me dad; it's us," he smiled.

As they drove back to Bennington, Spencer filled his dad in on all the good times the team shared. Pulling into a parking spot, Bill rubbed his shoulder.

"Sounds like you've got a great family support system Spencer."

"Yeah dad; I do," he smiled. "And they mean the world to me." He paused. "But I've got my own family that I need every now and then," he said, looking at his dad.

William Spencer smiled. "The trip to Grand Canyon together was a good start. But I think we we're both so worried about your mother, we never really got a chance to enjoy it. Let's see if we can make that happen with the progress your mom is making."

Spencer looked at his dad. "And the progress we're making?" He smiled slightly.

"Yes son; with the progress we're making."

"I hope so; I like this feeling," Spencer smiled.

###

**A/N: Pro bono means William Spencer worked for free as Lou Jenkins attorney.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

David Rossi decided this year to celebrate New Year's at home, but certainly not alone. He had invited the whole team, their significant others and the boys were warmly included. Gina Sharp and Brian Anderson had been invited as well, but they were both going on their AL, visiting their own families. Dave was happy for the two support staff of the team and had them book their flights through his travel agent and use up some of his frequent flier points before they expired.

For the holiday season, Dave had his home beautifully decorated on the outside. Small white lights outlined the roofline of the mansion. A huge evergreen wreath with a red bow adorned the front door. Dave's catering service had spent the last two hours getting the food and bar set up. Yet the silver chafing dishes did not hold the usual Rossi high class fare. Rather, they held what the team would enjoy. Cait had offered to make the food since the menu was easy but Dave would not hear of it. "It's your night to enjoy yourself as well," he smiled at her.

JJ, Will and Henry were the first to arrive. It had already been pre-planned that they would be staying the night so the LaMontagne's could see in the New Year with the rest. Dave showed them to their rooms upstairs with Mudgie and Beans bounding up the steps in front of the group and they checked out their rooms. They were at the other end of the house from Dave's master bedroom suite. The two bedrooms the family would use had a bathroom between them, with a door going into each bedroom. "It's perfect," JJ smiled, kissing Dave's cheek.

"It sure is," Will drawled.

Henry tugged at Dave's hand, pulling him through the bathroom to the other bedroom. "This is really for me and Jack Uncle Dave?"

"Yup kiddo, it is," he smiled. Another part of the plan was for Jack to stay as well. The weather had turned cold and no one wanted to pull either sleeping boy out of a warm bed.

"Beans is already here," JJ asked.

"Mike dropped her off a while ago. That way, he won't have to swing home later to let her out." JJ and Will smiled at the entire plan.

The three left Henry happily playing in "his" room with the dogs curling up in the hallway. When they got downstairs, the doorbell rang. Dave ushered in the festively dressed Penelope and Kevin. Alex and James Blake arrived a bit later and shortly after that, Emily and Derek were taking off their coats.

When they were all getting drinks at the bar, Derek looked around. "We're still missing some people," he frowned at bit.

"The Hotchner's are at the New Years' service at their church, hopefully praying for all of our souls later on," Dave devilishly grinned.

"What about Reid," Garcia asked. "Is he back from Vegas," she added, looking at JJ with a question.

"I haven't heard from him, but I really didn't expect to. Emily?"

"I'm in the same boat," she said, looking at Alex. She just shook her head. They all got their drinks and checked out the buffet that Rossi had for them. It was basically "nibbles" as Dave called them, but the selection was to Rossi's usual standard.

The buffet had three different style of chicken wings, depending on your spice tolerance, with the sauces to match; meatballs and cocktail wieners wrapped in dough with bacon and ranch seasoning and baked; mac and cheese, mainly for the boys, two colossal trays, one with assorted meat and cheese selections and huge basket of different crackers and the other with a variety of veggies with two different dips as well. In addition there was a chafing dish full of canopies that were filled with shrimp, lobster or crab meat and another with two vegetarian selections for Penelope.

Penelope eyed them. "Just for you my Information Goddess," Rossi smiled. "That one," he said pointing, "is grilled vegetable tarts with a potato crust," he beamed. "The other is Turkish bread with herbed zucchini." Garcia kissed his cheek, and then wiped her vibrant color of lipstick off to the laughter of the rest.

The doorbell rang and Will went to answer it. Two minutes later, he ushered Dr. Spence Reid into the festivities. "Happy New Year everyone," he smiled.

"Pretty boy," Derek smiled, pulling him into hug. "Missed ya big dog." When he released him, he looked at the genius closer. "No way man." Reid looked at him with a question. "You got some sunshine pretty boy," Derek beamed, rubbing his finger over Reid's cheek.

While he was not a golden tanned person coming back from a vacation in the desert, his face showed a hint of the Nevada sunshine.

Reid sheepishly smiled. "Yeah, I got a little sun; it felt good."

JJ pulled him into a huge hug. "You look great Spence," she smiled.

"Thanks JJ; I feel pretty good," he smiled. Yet they all noticed he was looking around a bit but let it go as he walked up to the bar and ordered a vodka tonic, getting a hug from Garcia and Emily along the way. Alex rubbed his shoulder with a smile.

They all mingled until Rossi heard his backdoor open and smiled. Jack Hotchner blew in mere seconds later and powered into Dave for a hug, wrapping his arms around Dave's waist. "Hi Uncle Dave!"

"Hey champino," Dave smiled, kissing his head. He looked up to see Matt and Mike entering as well, followed by Cait and Aaron.

Still holding Jack to his side, he smiled at the couple. "Happy Anniversary you two." The wish was heartfelt and all the team knew it.

"Oh shit, that's right," Emily mumbled to JJ. Alex looked at them, with JJ smiling, nodding her head.

Dave pulled Cait into a loving hug, whispering in her ear. When Cait pulled away, she wiped a tear away from her eye. "Neither will I Dave," she said, rubbing his chest. Dave kissed her cheek.

"Thanks for being the best man for the Best Man job Dave," Aaron smiled. He and Dave shared a large hug.

Alex looked at Reid. "Hello Dr. Blake," he smiled. "Who else?" Alex and James smiled.

Dave looked at Matt. "I'm glad you joined us Matt, but what gives? I thought you'd be out partying with your friends."

Matt shook his head. "Uncle Dave, I really like my friends; but the older they get, the more NYE becomes amateur night for them. Last year, Pete and I got three beers down and then quit because we knew how it was going to be," he shook his head as the team listened to the conversation. "We spent the rest of the night being the bouncers and then the sober cabs." He shook his head. "Not this year; I talked with mom and dad and they said it was alright if I partied here, with your permission of course."

Dave proudly smiled at him. "Matthew, if mom and dad are good with it, you know I am."

Derek walked up to them and handed Matt a bottle of Miller Lite from his left hand holding three. "You're a good kid Matt," he smiled, sharing the athlete handshake with him.

"Thanks D," Matt smiled, taking the beer.

Morgan handed the next bottle to Cait. "Happy Anniversary Mother Goose," he smiled, pulling her into his huge arms as Emily and JJ took turns giving Hotch a hug.

Dave looked at Mike. "I'm good Uncle Dave; I'm here to forge like no other, beat my brother's brains out in your gaming room downstairs and then be the family sober cab," he smiled. Dave smiled at him, sharing a high five.

Morgan extended the third bottle to Hotch. "You might want to go easy on the joy juice Hotch." Aaron looked at him. "You gotta celebrate an anniversary later man" he smiled with a snicker.

"Morgan, by the time we get home, our anniversary will be over," he said, with his brown eyes sparking of laughter and love. Cait just eyed Derek with her Cheshire cat grin smile.

"Umm right Hotch," Derek said, giving Hotch his beer.

"You, my chocolate God of thunder are so busted," Garcia laughed, pulling Cait into a hug, which she warmly accepted from the team's tech goddess.

Just as the conversation of the group was about to pick up again, Henry barreled into the scene. "Mama, I'm getting hungry."

Jack walked up to Henry and the good friends shared a high five. "You rule Henry," Jack smiled. JJ and Cait rolled their eyes at each other and got the boys to the buffet. Matt and Mike weren't far behind.

Alex shook her head at Emily. "Where do they put it?"

"Into their muscles, tissues and bones," Reid smiled, walking past the conversation.

Emily smiled at Alex. "That's our boy."

"Yup, it is," Alex smiled.

After the boys fueled up, they went their separate ways. The younger boys headed upstairs, as the older ones, with Matt grabbing another beer, headed to Dave's game room downstairs in his own "man cave".

Cait, Alex and James ate some as well, while standing together. Alex looked at Cait. "You're OK with that," she asked pointing to the steps the younger boys had ascended.

Cait smiled. "As long as we don't hear a crash, bang, boom, someone crying or two dogs barking, we're fine with that." Will walking by the three of them to check out the football game on Rossi's big screen TV, smiled his agreement. Cait smiled at the couple. "They're getting old enough to keep themselves entertained." Alex and James smiled their acceptance.

And David Rossi's mansion provided the perfect playground for the boys and their growing imaginations. The two miniature super heroes quickly plotted out their plan to take down the evil agents of the world. Dave's massive upstairs gave them the absolute best area to start their plan. They stealthily moved from room to room, each of the partners backing each other. Dave's master bathroom witnessed a lot of karate and hand to hand combat.

The boys gently came down the steps. Jack, sticking his head into the large room and looking over the scene, pulled back and nodded at Henry to make his move. Henry silently slinked into the hallway to Dave's study and then stopped to cover Jack. He took his own peek and then nodded at his partner. They both quietly slipped into Dave's study.

Yet their ears on heighten alert heard footsteps coming in and dove for cover behind the two legs of Dave's massive oak desk that held his files.

Jack and Henry peeked under the desk where the opening for Dave's chair was. They saw Cait and Spencer through the space. Jack put his index finger to his lips and nodded at Henry to stay covered. Henry nodded his acceptance as the boys stayed quietly hid.

"Thanks Cait," they heard Spencer say. Henry looked at Jack. He shook his head and once again motioned for Henry to stay still and quiet.

"How'd it go Spencer," Cait asked.

Reid looked at her. "I won't keep you from the party long," he smiled. "Let's just say I've got my family back." Cait grinned. "Albeit with mom and her issues." Cait rubbed his arm. Reid smiled at her. "But her meds are working; she's handling things better." Cait eyed him. "You were right," he smiled. "I did need my mom. And she was just my mom. I'll love Maeve forever. But I'm ready to move on with my life," he smiled.

"And dad?"

"I spent more time with my dad than I did with mom. We had a really good time. And mom got in on part of that," he softly smiled. He dropped his head a bit and then looked at her. "I stayed at dad's place every night but one."

Cait pulled him into a hug. "Thank you Cait," Reid said, holding her tight. The younger boys looked at each other.

Just then, David Rossi unleashed a whistle. "Where hell is everybody? It's down to five minutes for the ball to drop," he bellowed.

Henry started to rise from his position and Jack quickly shook him down, nodding at the two still in the room. Cait, still holding Spencer in a hug, smiled behind his ear at the bump she heard behind the desk. She rubbed his back. "Come on Spencer; it's time to usher in a New Year," she smiled.

Reid kissed her cheek. "I'm ready," he smiled. The two left the study and Jack took another look through the opening of Dave's desk behind the chair.

"Hang tight for a little bit," Jack whispered. "We can't give away our position." Henry nodded his agreement. Jack heard his dad whistle down the steps for his brothers. The boys slowly moved from their position and then "magically" appeared in the living room. JJ looked at the two overheated boys, the faces glowing from their exercise and then Cait, who just smiled, shaking her head at her fellow mother. The older Hotchner boys shook the mansion to its foundation as they rumbled up the steps.

Henry moved to his parents while Jack did the same. Both of them had sweat-soaked hair. One of the caterers' walked in with a tray full of champagne flutes as Matt and Mike joined the group. Dave pulled the first one off. It held less than an inch worth of his expensive champagne.

Dave turned and looked at Cait and Aaron. "Derek, you were a beat cop; I need some back-up here."

Morgan quickly figured Rossi's play. "Go big dog; I've got your back man," he smiled.

Dave extended the flute to Mike. "The way you've ate, this little bit won't hurt you. It's two sips at best."

Derek looked at Cait and Hotch. "It wouldn't even register on a breathalyzer test."

"And he's driving what, three blocks. I doubt the Woodbridge PD or the Virginia State Police had a DUI check point on Deer Valley Road," Matt added, supporting his brother.

"Given Mike's height and weight, and factoring in the amount of food he has eaten, I concur with Morgan," Reid smiled. The parents nodded their acceptance and Dave handed the glass to Mike.

"My two special young men," Dave smiled, "you get to join us as well." Another caterer brought in two of Dave's crystal flutes, filled with apple juice for the boys as the first caterer handed out the glasses to the rest. JJ and Will stood together, arm in arm, with Henry in front of them.

"Now mama," Henry asked excitedly, ushering in his first New Year.

"No son," Will smiled. "We gotta wait for the ball to drop." The rest smiled, getting their glass of champagne.

Jack was in the same position with his parents as Matt and Mike looped their long arms around Cait and Aaron's shoulders.

The little boys' eyes were glued to the TV. "Henry look," Jack exclaimed. "In the bottom right corner; that's the countdown!"

"Got it Jack," Henry said. "I know my numbers!"

Spencer knelt down beside him. "What does it say Henry?"

"One minute, three seconds Uncle Spencer," he enthused. Reid proudly beamed at his godson.

"Look guys," Emily said. "The ball is starting to drop!"

The group in the room counted down the last ten seconds of 2013. "Happy New Year," they all shouted. Cait and Aaron, Alex and James, JJ and Will along with Penelope and Kevin shared a kiss. Everyone took a drink of their champagne and toasted each other with deep felt hugs.

-00CM00-

Cait and Matt quickly moved through their hangovers with copious amounts of water and coffee the next morning along with a greasy breakfast. When Father Jimmy, invited for dinner walked into the living room, he looked at the two prone men on the couches and roared with laughter. "Tough night boys?"

Dave flipped him off as Aaron just shook his head. Mike, in the kitchen, helping his mother with her dinner, laughed loud enough to get his father's attention. "Michael, there is coming a time soon when I'll be holding your head while you're throwing up in the toilet. Guess what I'll say to you."

Mike smiled at his mother. "Derek Morgan's favorite phrase." Cait rubbed his shoulder as Aaron pointed at him from his prone position. Matt, sitting at the lunch counter with Jack, helping him solve a word search puzzle shared a smile with his brother.

Dave looked at Aaron. "I take great comfort in knowing he feels a helluva lot worse," Dave smiled. Aaron pointed at him.

Jack giggled. "I bet Derek has lots of fuzz on his tongue today. He didn't look good at all at breakfast." He paused. "Neither did Emily." They rest laughed as well.

The boys were finishing cleaning up the kitchen while Cait provided the blow by blow details of last night's festivities at Dave's to Jimmy. Aaron just shook his head at Dave. They were interrupted by Aaron's cell buzzing on the kitchen counter. He looked at the caller ID and mumbled "Shit." Picking it up, he answered. "Happy New Year Chief Cruz." Dave groaned sitting at the nook table.

Cait chased Jack upstairs to get him in his shower while Aaron packed. He and Mike had school the next day. Aaron got to tuck in Jack and join in prayers before he headed to the office.

Two hours later, the over-tired, over-partied BAU team was meeting in the Round Table room. An hour later, they were taking off for Houston.

"At least it'll be warm," JJ said, rubbing her forehead. Emily, sitting next to her, just groaned.

-00CM00-

Around two in the morning, Cait woke to a small hand shaking her awake. Propping an eye open, she said, "Jack; what's wrong?" as he climbed into bed and snuggled to her.

"Nothing mom; at least with me." Cait looked at him. "Is everything OK with Spencer?"

Cait remembered the two super spies were in Dave's study while she and Spencer had talked. Cait kissed his forehead. "Yes, everything is OK with Spencer now. He's starting to get his family back in his life."

Jack thought for a second. "So that's a good thing?"

Cait smiled. "Yes Jack, it's a very good thing."

She could hear the wheels in Jack's braining still turning. "Should I talk to mommy about them?"

Cait pulled him into a huge hug and deeply kissed his forehead. "Jack, I love so many things about you; however your ability to care about others so much is one of the best things about you." Jack smiled. "But no, you don't need to talk to mommy. We'll just remember Spencer and his family in our prayers," she said rubbing his hair.

"That sounds like a plan mom," Jack said yawning deeply. "Let's hope it works."

"Hope is good thing Jack." Cait kissed her youngest son.

Jack yawned again and fell asleep in his mother's arms.

###

**A/N: AL is annual leave. The athlete handshake is the standard handshake, followed by wrapping hands around the thumbs, pulling into a closed finger hold together and then sharing a fist bump. I hope that makes sense.**

**My usual end of story shout outs to some fabulous peeps that support this crazy hobby of mine. Many thanks to the gang at CM Rev; the Euro Tweet peeps and the North American ones as well; my 'Sconnie sister hxchick and the OK teacher. Loves and hugs to you all.**

**Thank you to everyone who left a review, hit a favorite or following tag, or just took the time to read. I appreciate every one of you for sharing your time with me and my imagination.**

***Knightly bow***


End file.
